


Broken But Not Shattered

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Unbroken (2014)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Beating, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Military Homophobia, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Power Play, Prison camp, Public Humiliation, Ratings: R, Semi Alternate Universe, Survival, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbroken (2014 movie).  America and Japan continue to remain at odds. Captured after his plane crash lands on an island, Zaine Mitsuno finds himself forced into the life as a prisoner of war. During his imprisonment, Zaine encounters perhaps the cruelest man he ever had to face. But who exactly is Mutsuhiro Watanabe? And what are his intentions behind the war in his eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this will not be a slash story. I personally felt it would not be 'appropriate' for this type of movie to have slash in it. 
> 
> After watching 'Unbroken' and read the book, I merely got an idea of telling the story from a fictional character's point of view and what life in Omori was like...I do hope I wrote it accurately. There will be heavy elements involved at some point as well if you have not read the tags: Tread with caution. 
> 
> Just a little tid bit of what I've been working on

Zaine Mitsuno. Aged twenty four years had, in all his years of living never encountered a man such as Mutsuhiro ‘The Bird’ Watanabe.

The heat was sweltering. Unbearable as he stood in rows with his other, fellow POW’s. Sweat (he was not sure if it was out of nervousness, the heat or perhaps both) trickled down the side of his head listening to Mutsuhiro introduce himself. His face merely inches away from the bony troops.

Each men had their heads bowed, only to look up when he looks them in the eye. A clear and evident understanding that he was the alpha male. Zaine could just feel the power radiating off of the man before them.

“I am Corporal Watanabe. You are enemies of Japan and you will be treated accordingly.” He threatened, eyes boring into one man’s. It were as if he could see all their secrets. See all of their hidden thoughts.

Zaine swallows. Hearing the corporal march down each row, his boots hissing against the sand as he walks. _Act natural…bloody act natural. Don’t show him you’re afraid….._ He repeated that mantra over and over in his mind until a shadow loomed over. His breath hitched in his throat when the over powering man finally approaches him.

 _Dear Gods…I am so afraid_ He thinks, trying not to flinch the minute Watanabe cups his chin in his hand. Tilting his head up sharply as if he were studying him.

He could feel the corporal’s hot breath on his face. A smirk etches over his handsome face as he strokes the young man’s chin with his thumb. But Zaine remembered that even Satan bore the face of an angel. “You’re a mixed breed…aren’t you?” The Corporal cooed in a mocking manner, making the other Japanese soldiers chuckle.

Zaine all but clenches his jaw. Knowing it to be very, very wise to NOT piss this man off.

The light colored haired male purses his lips in a thin line when Watanabe tightens his grip even harder. “You are NOT Japanese,” Watanabe hisses in his ear. “You will never BE Japanese.”

And that’s when the blows came.

The other POW’s could only listen as Watanabe beat Zaine with an unnatural force with his bamboo stick. Throwing the young man to the ground. Beating his face, arms and legs until they were but black and blue. And each time Zaine tried to get up that only caused Watanabe’s anger to grow.

“Stop it.”

Zaine’s chest heaves up and down as Watanabe finally ceases his actions, trying his damndest to not cry in front of a man like him.

The corporal looked around, eyes a blaze trying to find the source of the one whom dared to utter such words aloud. Silence echoed along the camp when his gaze finally flicked to one Italian man.

Zaine weakly gets back on his feet with the help of another POW (secretly of course), thanking the other.

Blood seeped down his nose, grimacing when he sees Watanabe order the Italian man to look at him. “Look at me.” He demanded softly and slightly sarcastically.

Zaine did not even have to think of what would become of the Italian man. His face was thrown back and a low groan of pain escaped his lips, stumbling back yet he does not fall. He swallows at the scene, ready to open his own mouth only to be stopped by a POW commander whom shakes his head ‘no’ warningly.

“Look me in the eye.” He punctuated, a small ‘smile’ playing across his lips.

 _Don’t look at him…Don’t look at him_ Zaine repeats to his ‘savior’ in his mind. Another grimace crosses Zaine’s face, watching helplessly as the Italian is blasted once again by Watanabe’s dreaded bamboo stick.

The American born Japanese bit the inside of his cheek hearing the Italian man groan in pain. Still puzzled as to why he’d had risked a beating for stopping Watanabe from beating HIM. They hadn’t even known each other for that matter…

“New prisoners,” Watanabe suddenly drawls out, stepping away from the injured Italian. “You are not dismissed…You will stand quarantine. We cannot have disease in the barracks.” He said smoothly and loudly, leaving the scene in a swift fashion.

Once he has gone, the POW’s are marched into the ‘quarantine’ area forced to stand for hours upon hours.

Like they were mere cattle.

As night makes it’s decent upon them, Zaine casually looks over to his left to see the Japanese guards are still before sparing a glance at the Italian man beside him…the one whom dared to speak out. His nose was badly broken as he wrapped it crudely, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Why did you do that?” Zaine murmured as low as possible to him.

The man simply shrugs one shoulder, trying not to wince at the pain in his nose.“I hate seeing people get hit…You didn’t deserve that.”

“I could’ve handled it myself. I’m not a damsel.”

The man rolls his eyes at such response, grinning weakly at him. “Maybe if you didn’t act like one, I wouldn’t treat you like one.”

Okay. As much as Zaine did not want to admit it out loud the guy had somewhat of a point, chuckling softly. “….I’m Zaine by the way. Zaine Mitsuno.”

“Louis Zamperini. Wish we could’ve met under better circumstances.” Louis whispered back.

And that’s when it takes Zaine but a moment to realize whom he was talking to. His jaw almost slacks open. His eyes widen just a bit. Here he is, talking to the famous Olympic runner….the one whom always seemed to fly when he ran. His feet never touching the ground-according to his mother whom was a big Olympic sports fan.

Zaine just had no knowledge that he was locked in the same hell as he…

 


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that some things in my story are not what happened in reality. This is told from MY own character's point of view so some things were added for fictional purpose. I am, in no way claiming certain events or personality's of real person's were to be true take note of that.

That same night when returning to the barracks after quarantine, Zaine was the only one of the group of POW’s whom remained awake. His arms were still sore from Watanabe’s beating earlier as was his face yet it seemed not even the pain could help him sleep.

In the dim lighted room of the barrack he could be seen holding a photograph in his hands. Caressing it tenderly with his thumb. A beautiful photo of an eight year old Zaine with his parents, elder brother and younger sister at the beach. His mother was American born: Beautiful light red hair and fair skinned, green eyes that seemed to light up when she laughed…a contagious one at that. It was no mystery why his father, although the man was pure Japanese and had been disowned by his parents for marrying her fell for the woman.

Not just by her beauty. But her innocent and kind nature.

Oh he wanted to return home so badly, even if he had been here only a day. More so than he needed to breathe, as long as he was taking in that crisp, clean air of Sleepy Hollow, New York. With his eyes closed that was the only way to remember the little cottage he helped his father build by hand.

Remembering the smells of the delicious pies his mother would bake for no real occasion.

His mother and youngest sister Chihiro must be crying their hearts out surely and the thought killed him on the inside. Even his father and brother, whom were strong men themselves…God he did not even want to think or imagine their own personal Hell they were going through.

That was when his gaze drifted over to Louis, sleeping soundly beside him. He was absolutely sure that his family must be mad by now with worry and fear.

He had been so lost in thought over what Louis must be going through, that he failed to see the presence standing behind him. The American turned over on his back, his eyes widening and his lungs seemingly frozen.

Watanabe…was looming over him.

Zaine was half tempted to wake Louis, yet he was fearful of the end results if he tried. And the last thing he wanted was for Louis to suffer again. “Don’t make a sound,” the corporal said softly, Zaine shuddering as his lips were mere inches away from his. Fearing even to blink or move a muscle. “And come with me.”

When Zaine did not follow right away, he bit back a whimper as the corporal drags him harshly by the hair from his bed nearly yanking it from the very roots dragging him out of the room.

**~****~**

His back collided against the corporal’s desk when Zaine was finally dragged inside the man’s room. He felt insignificant, like a mere grain of sand as Watanabe towered over him. His fingers clutched the edges of his desk as if trying to create less space between them. A quiet fury can be seen boiling in Watanabe’s eyes. Like commander Fitzgerald had said, there really was no way of telling what the main cause of his ‘erratic behavior’ was. He was like a ticking time bomb. Anything could set this man off.

He tries not to flinch as Watanabe caresses his bruised arms after lifting the sleeves of his uniform…almost carefully, while his other hand moves to stroke the hair he had yanked. “Sir I don’t-.”

His breath hitches in his throat when Watanabe presses his hands firmly against his bruised arms. “Silence.”

Tired and exhausted, the will sapped from his body Zaine merely nods his head watching as Watanabe finally removes his hands scrounging around his desk until he finds an ointment for bruising. Zaine’s ordered to lift his arms up, puzzled deeply to why Watanabe is being like this towards him.

A shudder courses through his body as the POW feels the ointment being rubbed slowly on one, particularly nasty bruise on his shoulder before Watanabe moves to his arm next. Zaine almost purrs with the ‘tender care’ he is receiving…closing his eyes only to feel a hard hand smack his face, causing instant whiplash.

 _Damn it! You blew it_ He scolds himself inwardly, gasping when Watanabe yanks him close gripping his arms bruising tight hissing in his face. “Look. At. Me,” he seethed, shaking a stunned Zaine harshly. “NEVER. Look away from me.”

“I-I apologize…sir. Please I didn’t…”

Then just like that, Watnabe shushes him in a gentle tone.

Resting Zaine’s head against his chest, whispering sweet nothing’s which confuses the POW greatly.

Hadn’t he just pissed the corporal off? And now he was being so careful with him like before?

It was then at that moment, Zaine thought in his mind as Watanabe carried on applying the ointment that they were not dealing with just a fearsome corporal…it was so much more to it than that.

They were going to be dealing…with a complete psychopath.

Once that had been taken care of, Watanabe looks Zaine in the eye as the other fixes the sleeves of his uniform. “You may return back to your barrack…if they ask where you were-.”

“I’ll…Just say I stepped out for fresh air.”

The corporal nodded in approval, telling the POW he is dismissed.

Zaine makes no hesitation in returning to the barracks, quickly crawling under his filthy blanket and laying his head on his filthy pillow.

And then he finally closes his eyes…drifting off to sleep. Dreaming of the little town of Sleepy Hollow once again and his family. Trying to forget what just happened moments ago.

**~////~**

Fall had made it’s decent upon the Japanese camp Zaine had noticed, when he, Louis, Frank Tinker, Fitzgerald and the other POW’s walked out for early morning ‘roll call’.

Louis was staring at him quizzically all the while they did their ‘training exercises’, before Watanabe came out. “What’s going on with you?” He whispered as lowly as possible while the group had waited. “You look scared as shit. And what happened to your face?”

Zaine merely shrugs one shoulder, clenching his fists at his side. A large, black and blue bruise graced the left side of his face from when Watanabe smacked him last night. And he did not dare to tell Louis the corporal was somewhat ‘nice’ to him…or perhaps a different word should be used rather than nice.

“I hit myself in my sleep sometimes…from nightmares.” Zaine replied simply.

“Nightmares?” Louis asked incredulously.

“Happens to a lot of people.”

“But-.”

“Can the chatter girls,” Tinker muttered under his breath, noting that Watanabe was making his appearance and Louis straightens instantly. “Look who’s gracing us with his presence.”

At the presence of Watanabe the POW’s watch as he paces along. The minute he and Zaine lock eyes with one another, the American clenches his jaw firmly. _Don’t look away_ he reminds himself. Making it a mantra of sorts.

“We have, an opera singer…who is the opera singer?” Watanabe questioned, his eyes flickering among the POW’s until Tinker raised his arm. “We also have a chef,” he continued next looking down at his clipboard that held each profession a POW had. “From Finley, Australia. And last…we have an Olympic athlete,”

Zaine swore that he could practically feel the fear radiating off of Louis at this very moment, more so when Watanabe looked him right in the eye. “Who. Is the Olympic athlete?”

Within some moments, Louis and another POW each got into a running position taking off as soon as Watanabe fired his pistol. Zaine, Fitzgearld, Tinker and another man Meade watched with weary expressions for their comrade.

**~////~**

It was their second night in the barracks. Dinner had consisted of seaweed and white rice…if you can even call that ‘dinner’ though. While the other soldiers conversed with one another, Zaine was looking at the old photo he carried with him since the day he first became part of the armed forces. A pilot to be exact. He had been so lost in thought that he failed to hear someone come up and sit beside him.

“Is that your family?” Louis asked, nearly causing the poor guy to jump a foot in the air.

“Louis?” Zaine blinked, but nodded his head slowly. “Uh yes. Yes that’s them…” He smiled with pride when Louis nodded his head in approval, a grin crossing over the Italian man’s face.

“Well I can see where you get your looks from. Your mother’s gorgeous.”

“…That sounds weird as hell but I thank you for the compliment. Suppose I am a decent looking guy.” Zaine joked, earning a snicker from the other as Louis shoves him playfully-being mindful of his still sore arms.

“Oh yeah. If you were a girl I’d definitely go down on you.”

Zaine rolled his eyes laughing softly. “You really are a smooth talker aren’t you Zamperini?” He teased.

They cracked jokes with one another like that with some other guys chiming in now and then, trying to make things seem less bleak. Zaine always believed you had to have some humor in life no matter how hard the road traveled was.

He had only just met Louis, yet it felt as if they had known each other since they were mere children.

But, as Zaine also knew as hard as he tried to be a positive person. Even he knew that happiness was only short lived in the cold and cruel world they lived in. None of the POW’s had any idea that a certain someone had been listening to them the entire time…

And he was furious beyond belief hearing Louis and Zaine’s ‘conversation’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope I portrayed 'The Bird's' psychotic personality with some accuracy. After reading the book again, it was said he'd treat the POW's almost 'caringly' one minute and then turn on a dime the next *cringes at the thought*


	3. While I Ponder Weak And Weary

Zaine had struggled to get out of bed early the next morning. The need to relive himself was awful, with as much stealth as he could gather does he finally slink out of the barracks quickly to relieve himself. Looking down at his legs, noticing how ‘weak’ they appeared to be a thoughtful frown crossed his face biting the inside of his cheek.

_A little run around the camp couldn’t hurt…_

As the sun changed the color of the sky, sweat trickled down his face brushing strands of hair out of his forehead area. He even worked his way through various exercises, Watanabe instructed they do before the others got him (which he’d have to do again but at least this way he wouldn’t forget and risk a beating).

He was dreading the start of what was to come. Breathing heavily, he shook his head biting the inside of his cheek before grinning softly. Quiet. Everything was…quiet. That always seemed to be the perks of waking early before everyone else. It gave the young gunner time to think.

His mother always scolded him for waking early when he was much younger, fearing the cold air would make him ill. She was always an early riser herself however, yet as wonderful of a woman Stella Young Mitsuno was she never seemed to have time for Zaine, Braun or Chihiro. When he first joined the military, he wondered if she regretted not being able to find time to spend with her children.

More so now with the current situation he was in. Hell, the poor woman most likely assumed he was dead by now having not received word from him in months to a year.

Maybe. Once he returned (if he returned), things will be different. A small smile creeps up on his face at that thought, hoping, praying even that some miracle would arise and aid them.

Once he had gathered his thoughts, he returns back to the barracks as discreet and quiet as possibly.

Dreading for what was to come…

**~////~**

He was a fool for even thinking Watanabe would give them something manageable. As Zaine forces one foot in front of the other, lugging a barrel of feces towards the lake surrounding the camp. “Can’t…Keep doing this.” He gasped out, lugging his forth barrel of shit with Louie.

“Of course you can,” Louie muttered incase ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’ was watching or listening. “I’m exhausted to but we can make it….my brother used to tell me that all the time when he’d make me run laps.”

“This is a little different than running laps.” Zaine muttered back, his arms sagging at his sides. When he walked further, he tripped over his own feet smacking his chin against the ground. “Fuck.” He hissed out. His face stung where it was scratched.

A shadow soon looms over him and Zaine does not even have to look up to see who it is. “Get up.” One Japanese solder demanded coldly. When he had, the American was only kicked in the sides each time he tried. Resulting he back on his hands and knees as some of the other Japanese soldiers snickered at his misfortune.

Louie had tried to help him as did Tinker, but they were only held back watching their companion endure the humiliation. With tears prickling in his eyes, Zaine sees the soldier raise his arm up yet he’s shocked when no blows come his way.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Watanabe asks the man in Japanese first.

His face is hardened when it flickers down to Zaine, shaking his head with disgust. “…How unfortunate,” he merely drawls out in English this time. “You’re useless with physical labor. Perhaps office work would be your fitting. Like what a woman would do.”

A scowling look was tossed at him and he winces when Watanabe slams the bamboo stick down atop his head. “How dare you ignore me, for the rest of the day you are to do nothing but run laps around the entire camp.”

Louie made a move to speak up at this atrocity, but their commander Fitzgerald stopped him. Shaking his head ‘no’ as a warning to not interfere.

“You will be given no food or water,” Watanabe continued cruelly, tossing a glaring look at each of Zaine’s comrades in arms. “If any POW dares to try…see to it that you will face similar/harsher punishment. Dismissed.”

With that, Zaine could feel his body tremble with anger and frustration. What did he do wrong to deserve such punishment? Such cruelty? What did ANY of them do to deserve this? Like the ‘good little captive’ he was however, with clenched fists Zaine did as he was ordered.

Walking back to his officer’s barrack, Watanabe glanced briefly behind over his shoulder narrowing his eyes.

There was, without a doubt truly a fire deep within the young captive. A fire that he sensed deep within since he first laid eyes upon him…he was both intrigued by the boy and hated him. Hated him for reasons even Watanabe himself did not know.

**~////~**

“Is he still running?”

Watanabe asked, his voice low coming up from behind his general: An older man named Yuiji Tanaka, curious to see if the boy had collapsed or not. Watching his running silhouette form in the distance.

“Yes sir, he has not stopped once but I believe he’s starting to slow down.” Tanaka answered, nodding towards the camp grounds. Just as Zaine came into view: Sweat trickling down his face, arms and wavering legs yet he does not falter…swaying as he runs like a drunkard, but still is keeping pace.

“Out of curiosity how much more running do you intend for him to do?” Tanaka asked in a quiet tone. Zaine looked to be truly dying out there, he was one of the few who actually showed some concern for the POW’s but of course did not dare speak of them aloud.

“Frankly I’m running out of ideas,” Watanabe drawled out. “Even I am not sure there is much…short of actually killing him.” He answered out thoughtfully, watching Zaine’s running form.

His face is blank as he watches Zaine stumble, starting to fall forward.

 _Shit! I-If I fall, there’s no way I’ll be able to get back up! I can’t…Not with HIM watching_ He had to keep moving. Zaine just had to keep running. Run until his lungs burst. Thinking of Louie out on those race tracks, imagining the Olympic runner pushing and pushing himself to finish…Zaine does just that.

Watanabe stares at him. In that instant, the moonlight reflects off of Zaine’s eyes. Allowing the corporal to see the change in them.

As soon as Zaine gave another run around the camp, this time does he collapse in front of the officer’s barracks finally. Chest heaving up and down. Having run nonstop for six hours straight with no rest.

No food or water.

Despite his exhaustion. Despite how his legs feel like jelly. He actually manages to let a small, weak smile cross over his face not hearing the footsteps approaching him. Too tired to defend himself from a blow he knows will come.

_You can’t break me…I won’t allow you to_

As his eyes flutter to a close, he feels someone is carrying him.

He wishes it were to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major editing done for this chapter thanks to a wonderful reviewer I've come across: Wanted to throw in the fact there were some Japanese soldiers under Watanabe who did care for the POW's but were too afraid of the man to show even a hint of concern (can't say I blame them either). Tanaka is fictional however but any who. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3


	4. Routines

The boots hissed the ground as Zaine was roughly dragged out of bed along with Louie and the others into bright morning sunlight. He still had not known whom carried him to bed that evening, when he had asked Louie if he snuck out and got him or Frank they all but stared blankly at him.

“…We didn’t carry you in. Sure you weren’t just dreaming that?”

“It wasn’t a dream,” Zaine insisted, trying to be quiet as they marched towards the gates. “I know someone brought me back in. I just don’t know who.”

He would have mostly liked to have known so he could thank the person properly. “Hey do you see that one?” One Japanese officer close by on his left asked suddenly to his partner. “Look at him!”

“We don’t see many like him around…I bet you my dinner I can make him mine before tonight.”

“Deal!” The scrawny looking one laughed, slapping his friend on the back. “Although you better beg the corporal. Watanabe almost always gets the best handed to him.”

“That bastard has plenty of women AND men combined to fill a brothel.”

Zaine’s cheeks flared red as did Louie’s at such lascivious remarks towards him. Although neither knew much of the Japanese language, from the looks on the men’s faces and the way they just…looked at him, they knew what they were discussing. Louie gripped his hand tight in his. “So wait…” Another voice began. They were growing louder. He squeezes his eyes shut. “Does that mean we take turns?”

“I don’t see why not…”

He hugs himself tight. Louie’s hand tightening just a bit more around his own muttering something that of ‘dirty rotten pigs’ that he would not dare utter out loud.

“Walk!” They heard another guard bark at a POW just from behind. But the man’s victim teeters on shaken legs. They appeared to be broken. “Walk you American swine!” He gave the poor man a rather hard shove that sent him sprawling to his knees.

Zaine bit his lip. Hard enough to draw blood. He understood that this was a prison camp…but why did they have to be this inhumane? He thought of running. Of helping the man only to be stopped by Louie. “Don’t. I know it’s difficult but don’t turn around,” he whispered softly. “Remember why we’re here…”

He nodded numbly. Hit by a wave of nausea at the man’s painful cries sparing just a glimpse to see blood running down the side of his temple. Zaine’s vision was clouded. For the first time, in the ten days he had been do his eyes finally start to water.

Scared.

Zaine was legitimately scared. More afraid than when his plane was shot down and he landed on the Kwalajin islands where he witnessed the public execution of his captain and co-pilot. Held down by other Japanese soldiers, holding him up by his hair, making him watch. Much more so then when he was blind folded soon after and placed in that wagon with other POW’s enclosed in darkness.

Everything appeared to close in all around.

_I’m…Going to die here. I won’t see my family again…mom…dad…_

“Look at me.”

Watanabe’s familiar voice sounded suddenly. The corporal lifted his chin with a gloved hand, surprising the actions of his fellow guards. A hand is brushed along the side of his face wiping away Zaine’s tears carefully. Tenderly. As if he were made of porcelain. The captive gives a low nod, suddenly feeling embarrassment for crying and not understanding why a man such as Watanabe even bothered.

“Well done…” The corporal breathed out. The faintest of smiles appeared on his face before quickly becoming of that his usual stern or stoic expression the minute one of his soldiers raced up, panting heavily when he caught up to his corporal.

“S-Sir! What…Are you going to do with him?”

Brown eyes meet with his once again.

A wolfish grin spreads across the corporal’s face.

“…Whatever the _Teikoku_ wants.”

Watanabe had no choice. Zaine closed his eyes tight once again, fearing for the worst now. Louie and the others had their heads lowered. Eyes downcast. Then without warning Zaine can feel his bottom lip caught by the corporal’s. Zaine’s eyes widened twisted and turned. Horrendous flashbacks of what happened on that dreadful island beginning to resurface. But Watanabe does not let go.

He continued his ‘actions’.

Red liquid runs down Zaine’s neck and throat. Down in his old uniform staining his once crisp white shirt. A metallic, awful taste fills his mouth when Watanabe finally ceases. It was then at that moment Zaine had realized this stranger…this corporal. Enemy of America had stolen his first real kiss.

“Now just be good and don’t dare try anything stupid again.” The corporal whispered lowly in his captive’s ear. Ignoring the wide-eyed/mortified expressions from the other POW’s. “You are my prisoner…you WILL obey me.”

With that, Watanabe told them of their daily tasks that they must do no matter the circumstances. Tasks that were under total violation of the Geneva Convention yet somehow the Japanese soldiers here had gotten away with many.

Watanabe spared one more look at Zaine. Sighing wearily as he sees the other attempting to clean himself of his blood yet only staining his face and clothes more. The added pressure from the bite resulted in the bleeding. Fingers attempting to contain were covered within seconds. Louie actually rips off a piece of his uniform to help clean his friend of the blood. “Louie that’s the only clothing you have…you don’t have to-.”

“Don’t argue with me please? It’s just a shirt. God that’s a lot of blood.” Louie muttered, grimacing inwardly.

With a deep breath at the rather pathetic sight, Watanabe takes a white cloth out of his pocket that he often carried around, marching swiftly over to the scene placing it against a startled Zaine’s lips. “Take it,” Watanabe ordered. “You look pitifully disgusting when you cry.”

Although his words sounded cruel Zaine stared like a deer caught in headlights. Louie actually had to shake his head to snap out of his stunned state. Watching as Zaine slowly almost cautiously take the cloth and dab gently at his lips.

Zaine did not dare question.

But to think that this was the man whom just days ago made him run for six hours total. Of non-stop running, no rest what so ever, no food or water. And now he was offering the POW…the ‘enemy’ help?

“…What is your name?” Watanabe commanded the POW finally. He knew of Louie Zamperini, Frank Tinker, Fitzgerald, Mead and many others yet he realized he had not gotten this one’s name. The ‘half-breed’.

The young man glanced up at him.

“Zaine. Zaine Mitsuno.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes if it is on the short side: Had to re-write this...oh gosh I don't even know where to begin ha! The first draft was god awful writing so I hope I did this re-edit justice


	5. Cold As Ice

“Shit…Shit where is it?”

Louie awoke sore and groggy early one morning, having to sit on his elbows looking around the slightly darkened barrack they were kept in. The swelling of his eye had calmed into that of a dark circle after having received a beating from Watanabe.

“What’s going on?” He spoke in slurred/tired speech yawning softly when he realized it was Zaine beside him.

The other captive was patting himself down and searching under his pillow for something that was clearly of importance to him. “My photo of my family. Have you seen it anywhere Louie? I know I had it in my pocket but now it’s gone.”

 _Son of a bitch. That was the last I had of my family, what the hell could’ve happened to-?_ Just as Louie was about to help him look a curse escaped Zaine’s lips.

“Never mind. I know who took it now.” He hissed, brushing a hand through his hair out of pure frustration.

“…Who?”

“Who do YOU think?”

It took Louie but a moment to realize that it was Mutsuhiro Watanabe he was referring to. _He’s right! Come to think of it I did see Watanabe slip his hand in Zaine’s pocket…that thieving little-_ he was cut off mid rant when ocean blue eyes grow wide with shock as he sees Zaine storm towards the door leading out of the barrack.

“H-Hey! Hey, hey, hey!” Louie scrambled to his feet, muttering apologizes to a POW’s foot he accidentally stepped on. Upon reaching Zaine he grabbed the other harshly by his shoulder. “Are you out of your goddamn mind?” He hissed softly. “You’re not seriously thinking about confronting that guy are you?!”

“Louie I have to,” Zaine argued. Pushing away from the other man’s surprisingly tight hold. “I’m not going to let some prissy little brat walk all over me. Just…cover for me alright. Pretend to be me or something.”

“You’re a nutcase ya know that Mitsuno?” Louie groans inwardly but caves in. He had to give the guy credit for not caving in to the guy yet.

**~////~**

Zaine managed to break in Watanabe’s office cabin with stealth and agility. Thanking the heavens that perhaps all the time he and Chihiro played hide and seek as children really did pay off for a purpose after all. Rather than he just thinking it was a mere ‘children’s game’. He took a deep breath after poking his head through Watanabe’s door to see, surprisingly that the corporal was not sleeping as he expected.

Daring to rummage through his drawers, he clicked his tongue when he did in fact find his black and white photograph of him and his family. “Jackpot.” He murmured as low as possible.

“What do you think you’re doing _hinshu?”_

Whipping his head around Zaine’s face almost blanched at the sight of Watanabe leaning against the opened doorway. Wearing just a plain shirt under his uniform and black trousers. His hair was typical military fashion-short and flattened. Fear began to pool in Zaine’s lower belly as the intimidating man stalked towards him. Even not in uniform you could just feel the dominating and powerful aura around the corporal.

“I believe I asked you a question,” Watanabe hissed. Trapping Zaine against the wall. “What. Do you think you’re doing _hinshu_ in. My. Office?”

“…To take back what’s mine.” Zaine gave a bold statement.

That only resulted in an echoing smack to sound around the entire room.

His head whipped to the other side. A great red mark gracing his face eyes wide when Watanabe pushes him onto his bed. Flipping his captive over with ease despite his struggling and attempts to headbutt or kick him in the groin. His chest rises and falls with each panicked breath hearing Watanabe fumble with his belt.

“Sixteen lashes,” Watanabe spits out. Gripping Zaine’s hair painfully tight to where he feels as if it’s about to be yanked from its roots. “For stealing from an officer. And I want you to count each time…”

The belt slammed down on his back giving Zaine no time to prepare. Sweat trickles down his face as he can practically feel the welts and scars along his spine and lower back. Tears threaten to fall yet he has to blink them away. It was too humiliating crying before this man once. He didn’t want to give him any satisfaction that he was hurting.

“F-Fourteen….Fifteen…Sixteen.” Zaine finally gasped out the last.

His chest heaves up and down feeling the weight off of his back. Watanabe steps back a ways, admiring his ‘work’.

Blood drips down his back as the brutal man hoists him up to his feet after putting his uniform on dragging Zaine back to the barracks by his hair. Flicking the lights on, the POW’s halt their quiet chatter and the room all but falls silent at the state Zaine was in. Watanabe glances at each and every other man in the room. More so looking towards Louie.

“If anyone commits thievery… This…will be the result.”

Soon as he had gone after calling a POW whom was a medic Louie instantly kneels beside his wounded friend. Holding his shoulder’s up while the medic cleans him of his wounds. At first he had mistaken Zaine’s trembling due to that of fear…

But as he peers close at his friend’s face what he sees is the exact opposite.

Zaine is trembling with anger.

**~////~**

His trembling finally ceases. If he goes down that rabbit hole Zaine knows that there will be no way he would climb himself out of it. As he lies in the darkness of the barracks, listening to the gentle rain drizzling outside just above the opened window he finally allows sleep to succumb him.

In his dreams, Watanabe haunts him. And just beside him Louie cannot sleep for he too is haunted by the corporal.

Even in dreams they could not escape him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hinshu'-'Half breed' or 'Half'. An insult no matter.


	6. Propaganda

Mutsuhiro Watanabe had been in that of a ‘sour’ mood the entire month much to the chagrin of his prisoners. It was no lie that he was the cruelest out of all the war criminals of Japan: Louie and Zaine were just two of his ‘favorites’ that he especially liked to punish above all others. As much as The Bird hated, hated to admit it however Mitsuno was ‘crafty’ to sneak into his office the way he had.

No other prisoner would have had the guts to commit such act. And all for one, measly little photograph.

When no one was watching him, while the captive men were doing slave work around the camp and Watanabe was conversing with his officers he would casually glance down at the black and white photo. Tilting his head ever so lightly to the side.

_Beautiful family surprising for a half breed mutt. The wife is of exceptional beauty…the ‘hinshu’ has her eyes_

The same almond shape despite the fact the woman’s eyes were a shade of green and Zaine’s were that of a soft or chocolate brown. “Those eyes…” he whispered leaning against the wall glancing now and then to make sure still as to whether or not the prisoner’s weren’t slacking off with their work.

Dumping the shit into the river was one of their many dirty tasks. Tasks that Watanabe himself would not dare to attempt.

He eventually has to tear his gaze away from the photo and Zaine. The real one. As a child, Watanabe remembers how his mother would tell him stories of fox demons. Quite popular in most of all Japanese and Asian in general mythology. She would ‘warn’ him of how if he was not careful he could fall into their trap and he would be entranced by their beauty unable to retreat.

Since the day he first saw Zaine there was a…strange feeling that pooled in his belly. One that he would feel if he saw a pretty woman walk by him. But never for another male. No. That was sinful…so sinful.

Even the wisest and most powerful of men and women in mythology would almost always fall for the fox demon’s spell. Could he…?

“No,” Watanabe speaks aloud in a soft as wind whisper. Yet it catches the attention of Tanaka who arches a curious brow. “He holds no beauty…he is a mutt. A mutt.”

“Something troubling you sir?”

The younger of the two froze hearing Tanaka’s old, wise voice beside and clears his throat at the quizzical expression the elderly man had just given him.

“No.” Watanabe replied curtly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I am fine Tanaka-san…Just did not get enough sleep last evening.”

“Mhmm hm.” Tanaka merely nods yet his eyes say that he does not believe Watanabe in the slightest. “…Mitsuno seems to be doing better today,” he began casually. Watching as the young man continued hauling barrel after barrel of shit towards the lake. “Zamperini to. For people under such pressures they seem to be striving.”

The corporal tries not to sneer at the man’s comments. As much respect he held for Tanaka, he hated it when he praised the prisoners. It disgusted him. They deserved none as far as he was concerned but to be treated like the scum they were.

“They will break eventually, Tanaka-san,” Watanabe assures him. Stuffing Zaine’s family photo back in his pocket. “They ALL do.”

He pretends of the fact he does not see Tanaka smirk coyly at him as he takes his leave finally. Ready to punish a POW for ‘slacking off’ in his mind set seeing the need to practice his _Judo_ techniques on them.

_They all break at some point_

**~////~**

Zaine was in the middle of making dinner that evening in the barracks when two arms wrapped around his waist. Drunken breath sours his nose as he turns his head away.

“Pretty…almost like a girl.” The drunken voice slurred in his ear.

“Let me go.” Zaine hissed beginning to squirm in the now laughing man’s grip. His arms pinned to his sides.

His attacker whispered something in Japanese. Zaine did not understand at first until his eyes widened feeling a hand travel to his lower regions. Terrified, his teeth snapped down on one hand using the force of his elbow to get the Japanese commander in the nose. He was forced to drop him but Zaine knew he wouldn’t let up. A flash of movement caught his eye. Louie had entered the kitchen just to find out what the noise was when he sees the man having Zaine pinned to the floor.

Wasting no time he slammed his fist into the commander’s jaw. “Get off of him!” He shouted. The other Japanese soldiers were amused by the scene while the American and British captives were mortified.

“ **Jubun’na!”** Watanabe’s voice hollered out.

The crowd froze. Everyone parted like the Red Sea for Watanabe. Zaine was still trying to peel the drunken soldier off of Louie, wincing as the scars on his back began to re-open. Shuddering as cool red liquid dripped down. The drunken man however was actually stupid enough to laugh at his commanding officer.

Tanaka pinched his nose sighing wearily.

_The fool…_

Watanabe leaned in closer. The man’s breath reeked of alcohol or liquor. “I will not tolerate drunkenness,” he hissed in the man’s face. “It is hard enough to win this damn war sober. You are making a mockery of the Japanese army: This is your last chance, Hiruma.”

He brought his bamboo cane down hard on the man’s neck. Successfully knocking him out ordering some of the others to drag him back to his barrack.

Louie made an attempt to hide himself but Watanabe snatched him. “Where do you think you’re going? This is still your punishment.” He sneered, ordering two other guards to drag Louie outside. Watanabe disappeared with him. The sick sound of a whip cracking made Zaine’s stomach churn. By some miracle dinner did not burn.

“How’s your back?” Zaine asked Louie quietly that evening. Their dinner consisted of rice, barley and soup.

“Fine,” Louie muttered. Still furious at Watanabe. “Stings like hell. Not as bad as yours though.”

An awkward moment of silence passed between them.

“…I think it’s about time someone gave the bastard a good kick in the-.”

“ _Mitsuno! Zamperini!!”_

“Face.”

They shared a much needed laugh. Despite the pain Zaine believed it was good to have some humor at least. It gave him hope in a sense that maybe things would get better but they quickly stiffen as soon as Watanabe ordered them into his office.

Well-dressed men from Radio Tokyo, a radio station Zaine was somewhat familiar with could be seen smiling unnatural smiles.

“In America,” one of the men began. Zaine’s gaze slowly drifted towards Watanabe. The man leant casually back in his chair. One leg propped over the other. “Zamperini and Mitsuno are marked as deceased. You two, have been given a chance to announce that you are alive on the _Postman Calls_ show.”

They were shell shocked. Given a chance to talk with their families? Announce that they were alive? It sounded too good to be true. So with this, they allowed the men to drive them to the radio station.

Upon entering the room, Louie was the first to make his announcement. In his own words. Zaine stood uncomfortably between the two Radio Tokyo men that had brought them until it was his turn to go up.

Something doesn’t sit right…they’re too nice. Too clean. Too welcoming and friendly he could not help but think, swallowing hearing Louie’s voice waver near the end of his speech. Feeling sick to his stomach hearing of the men tell him what a lovely voice he had. What a great job he had done. The only thing that puzzled Zaine though was why. Why was he to come here? Louie was clearly an important person, an athlete. But he. Zaine was nothing as far as he was concerned. Before he could ask one of the men-whom seemed nice fellows as to why one of them ushered the captive to have a seat before the microphone.

As Zaine sat down in front of the microphone, he thought long and hard of what he would say. Imagining the reactions of his family and friends. Those thoughts were cut when he begins, clearing his throat before doing so.

“Hello mother and father, friends and other relatives. This is your Zaine talking. This will be the first time in two and a half years since you will hear of my voice…I am uninjured. Not mistreated in any way…or form,” from the corner of his eye he can see Louie clench his fists with his head lowered.

“You’ve….no idea how much I miss you all. And how much I know you miss me. I cannot wait until the day I’m able to return home. Louie and I have been watching over one another, he’s a good man. I know you guys will like him if I introduce you.

Mom, I hope you and I will be able to go hunting together like we used to. You haven’t been slacking off right? Dad, I know you don’t get along with your side of the family…but I hope you can somehow manage to make peace after these unfortunate events. I know they still love you deep down.

Braun, you big idiot, study hard alright? I know even a dumbass like you can find a good college. Don’t give up because you’re hurting for me. Chihiro, my sweet, sweet little sister; you do the same alright? Big bro loves you. When I get back, I promise I’ll sing to you at night before you go to bed like I used to alright?

I wish you all a Merry Christmas…and happy New Year. Your dear son and friend, Zaine.”

When he had finished.

That was when the tears finally fell. Zaine could not help it; that message was heart-wrenching for him to say. Louie made attempts to sooth him but how could he sooth someone else when he too was feeling just as much pain and hurt?

Surprisingly, the men had allowed them time to themselves until Zaine gathered himself.

“It’ll be alright,” Louie whispered into his friend’s hair. Pulling him in a gentle embrace. Not minding at all of Zaine’s tears staining his shirt. “We’ll make it through...Together.”

Zaine nodded slowly, wiping at the tears that still fell from his eyes. “Just don’t tell the guys I was crying alright?” A small, faint grin crossing his face.

Louie chuckled softly. “Your secret’s safe with me…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a TINY bit of humor in here: I know it's a serious movie of course but whenever I write I always have a tendancy to have my character say something stupid or comedic to somewhat lighten the mood you know?


	7. Confrontation

Two hundred punches.

That is how many Louie received once they were driven back to Omori prison camp after he and Zaine both declined/refused to speak an anti-American statement on air. If Zaine had any other reason to hate Watanabe now this would have to be that reason. He opened his mouth to protest only to be silenced by Watanabe.

“You. I will deal with you privately.” The corporal hissed.

Once in his office Zaine was more than livid. “You deliberately disobeyed my order,” the man states as he paces in front of his captive back and forth. Glaring with his cold, calculating eyes.

“Did you honestly think Louie and I would be that foolish?” Zaine dared to retort. Crossing his arms over his chest. “We weren’t going to subject ourselves to be used for YOUR dirty propaganda.”

Watanabe’s expression challenged him at the mention that he and Zamperini were not foolish nor stupid. Daring him to say anymore.

“Why do you hate me and Louie so much? Because I’m American and Japanese?” Zaine’s voice was bitter now just like the corporal’s. “Because I will have you know _sir_ that we are not how you perceive us to be. I may be a ‘half breed’, a _hinshu_ as you so elegantly call me. But I’m proud of who I am. I am proud of the family I was born into. I’m proud of my nation and culture.

I do not understand what my country has done to make you hate us so…but I’m sorry. It cannot be changed. I wasn’t a part of it. Louie and the other captives were NOT a part of it. We don’t deserve this punishment. Its injustice and I think you believe that also deep down…” Zaine breathed out and closed his eyes un- crossing his arms from his chest.

Watanabe had long since fallen silent. Eyes not blinking as he listened-or acted as if he had not been listening but really was.

“Life is not fair sir,” Zaine spoke once again. His tone was calmed some compared to his loud response earlier. Eyes softening. “The world is cold and cruel…but history cannot be changed. If life were fair I don’t believe our hatred for one another would exist. Now it’s late. We should both be getting rest....that is if you will allow me to.”

Surprisingly Watanabe had allowed the prisoner to retreat to his barracks. The corporal was still quite literally shell shocked by the young prisoner’s words. When he was for certain that the other had gone, he closed his door, locking it for the night and laid down upon his cot. After doing so, he took the photograph of Zaine’s family from his pocket staring absent mindedly at it before sparing a look at the one on his desk.

Of him and his own father when he was just a boy.

_Its injustice and I think you believe that deep down_

The prisoner’s words flashed through his mind before his eyes drift to a close. “…I do not know what to believe anymore.” He whispered to nothing.

**~////~**

It was Frank Tinker’s idea to come up with a play of sorts to appease the corporal. Although much too exhausted to laugh, Zaine and Louie had to admit it their version of the classic Cinderella had to be the funniest they’ve seen as of late. “….I was in a play once you know.” Zaine finally spoke up, clutching the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders earning a surprised look from Louie.

“No way. You?”

He grinned and nodded faintly. Casually looking behind seeing as Watanabe was just inches away from where he was seated. “Yeah. It was a school play: Had to do Romeo and Juliet…I was Romeo. To make things awkward though, mom put me in an all boy’s school at some point so it was another fellow who played the role of Juliet.”

“So wait,” Louie whispered, eyes never leaving the scene as an impish grin etched over his face. “That means you…?”

“Had to do kiss another guy,” Zaine replies with an actual small laugh. Already having a feeling as to what Watanabe’s reaction had been. He actually wasn’t bad though so that helped a bit perhaps.”

“Does that mean then that you-?”

“Like men?” Zaine finished. He bit his lip. Ears flushed red though he was not sure if it was due to the cold or his own embarrassment. He did not think Louie would judge him if he admitted ‘yes’ but clears his throat. “…Well. Yes and no. I…I like men and women both actually.” He whispered lowly.

Louie was more so confused rather than hateful asking how he could like both genders when he felt a cold, sudden chill all around. And it was not from the wind. Zaine’s body stiffens as the corporal seats himself beside him, trying his damnest not to flush when their legs accidentally brush against the other.

“…I have good news,” Watanabe whispers slow and smooth directed towards Louie. Zaine having already known. “I’ve had a promotion. That’s the good news. But the bad news…I will have to leave my friends,” he whispers again. “I leave Omori tomorrow morning.”

Louie was trying to conceal the excitement whilst Zaine had no idea how to feel.

~////~

The next morning they stood in rows as they watched the corporal-Sargent I should note, salute his other officers. Yet before he leaves, he focuses on Zaine once more. Watanabe purses his lips in a thin line, merely giving a nod as Zaine does in return.

 This would not be the last they will see of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short sorry ;-; And here we have Zaine FINALLY taking a stand: Something I'm sure probably doesn't sound too realistic but I was pleased somewhat with the end result.


	8. Nine

They were awakened to the sound of blaring sirens. The Japanese guards ushered each POW out of the barracks, Zaine nearly tripping over his own feet looking around with a dazed expression. Off in the distance, a powerful blast struck the nearby city of Tokyo. Fire and ash engulf the air making the night sky blacker than black.

“We’re helping the Japs now?” Tinker asked after they hauled buckets of water up to put out the fire on the grounds below. “Might as well let ‘em burn.”

“I have to say I concur with that.” Zaine muttered, watching as the city was bombed again by the allies. Yet in his heart, he could not help but wonder just what the innocents were feeling. The ones who did nothing wrong or had no part in the war.

One soldier shouted that it wouldn’t be long now until Commander Fitzgerald dampened their hopes. “Don’t get your hopes up,” he hollered above the explosions. “If the allies win…”

 _Don’t say it_ … Zaine and Louie both thought swallowing.

“We’re dead.”             

As much as Zaine hated to admit that thought he knew that that was what would become of them. They would not be rescued but slaughtered. Like cattle. “Then what’re we supposed to be praying for?” He muttered out loud in frustration.

A hand clamped tightly on his shoulder. “Hey,” Light brown eyes soon meet ocean blues and Louis’s infamous grin crosses his face. It’s but a tired grin, yet filled with hope all the same. “Calm down Red. We’ll make it out…alright? Don’t you dare give up. I’m not gonna allow that.”

Louis’s words touched Zaine deeply as a small grin of his own crosses his face. Yet before he can say anything one of the captain’s yells for everyone to take cover as another powerful blast strikes the prison camp.

Blood pounded in Zaine’s ears at the deafening explosion. He would be unable to hear properly for five days.

**~////~**

The very next morning after the attacks they were told that they were moving to another location where the Allies would not find them. The Japan streets were burned to the ground. No men were present the population had been reduced to mostly women, children and teens.

Zaine had to force himself to look away from one heart-wrenching scene of a mother and grandmother crying over her son’s body. With them was a young girl whom reminded him so much of Chihiro. When they lock eyes that was when he had to force himself to turn away. A heavy lump forming in his throat.

At about nine am, the 2nd of March, the train Louie, Zaine and the others were on drew closer and closer to Naoetsu. A seaside village off the west coast of Japan.

“…I know this village,” Zaine muttered, catching Louie’s attention. “Father said he and grandfather would come up here. Claimed they had the best fish around to eat.”

Well. That was many years ago before his father was disowned.

He and Louie stared in awe as they marched up the stairway cut into the drifts. As childish as this sounded, Zaine honestly thought of it as the world of CS Lewis’s Chronicles of Narnia series…well how much snow there was in the way.

This is no Narnia that’s for certain he thought to himself. The trek up the stairway was long and tiresome.

Although Zaine had gotten some nourishment after Watanabe had long since left Omori, there were still days where he felt weak from hunger. He stumbled a few times, once accidentally bumping into a Japanese soldier whom accused him of ‘doing it on purpose’. Yet before a blow had come, Zaine was more than shocked as was Louie when another Japanese soldier stopped him.

“ **Remember what Watanabe said…We cannot lay a finger on him.”**

“What’re they saying?” Louis whispered after helping his friend up.

Zaine shook his head. “Something about…they can’t lay a finger on me for whatever reason. I didn’t understand the rest.”

“Unbelievable. A Japanese who doesn’t understand Japanese?” Tinker whispered in a semi light hearted tone. “What kind of sense does that make?”

 _Good old Tinkerbell_ … Zaine chuckled inwardly in his mind, grinning softly at his attempt trying to lighten the heavy mood.

Walked and walked they had. Blisters upon blisters forming under their feet as they finally reach the main compound entrance. One soldier pushes the barrel of his gun against Zaine’s back, making him stumble forward beside Louie. They were ordered to gaze up at the officer’s cabin.

Louie’s knees actually buckled forward resulting in Tinker having to catch him. Zaine all but closes his eyes. Chest rising up and down.

He does not even have to see whom it is making their decent down.

“I am Sargent Watanabe. You are enemies of Japan and you will be treated accordingly.” He repeated such as from when he first met them. Nothing further to add, the Sargent moves his gloved hand to his bamboo cane. Moving closer and closer towards his ‘target’. “Why don’t you look me in the eye?” He asked Louie mockingly, bringing that dreaded cane down upon him earning a cringe from Zaine followed by that of a haughty look.

Watanabe all but ignores him. For now.

**~////~**

Zaine was silent as he and the other tired captives trudged into their new barrack. One man handed him a cup of warm tea placing it in his chilled hands as another did the same for Louie. The whole area was infested with mice and lice. Zaine actually jumps to his feet feeling a mice run across his lap when he sits down.

_Is this what Hell is truly like?_

“….We’re never going to be rescued.”

Louie lifted his head from his tea that night. Everyone else had long since fallen asleep but he and Zaine. Under the moonlight, Louie could see just how exhausted he truly looked. His face was sunken in. Arms frail and fragile. His mind instantly flashed back to those days on the raft…how weak and weary Mac grew each day until finally..

He trailed off.

 _No. No I’m NOT going to let that happen to Zaine…he won’t end up like Mac…God only knows what happened to Phil_ before long Louie finds himself by Zaine’s side. Attempting not to cringe feeling just how bony his shoulders were resting his head against his.

“We’re gonna make it. You hear me?” He whispered softly. Stroking the back of his chilled hand to give Zaine extra needed warmth. “We ALL will. I told you before that I’m not going to let you die…”

Although Zaine did not answer Louie knew he was listening. For the remainder of the night the two laid side by side on their plank. As they fell asleep, in the small town of Sleepy Hollow, New York a woman with vibrant red hair in loose curls and soft green eyes is weeping night after night.

Begging the Lord to return her middle child home to her soon.

Her husband doing all he possibly can to comfort despite his own tears streaming down his pale face.

**~////~**

Sickness had begun to spread around the prison camp. Louie had just gotten over his but when Zaine collapses on his side one evening, they found he had had a temperature that was above to be considered ‘normal’. Watanabe would have normally ceased any visits to the doctor yet Louie, Fitzgerald, Mead and Tinker were more than shocked when he actually came in to check on their friend.

“I had a dream…an awful dream.” Zaine spoke in that of a whisper. Watanabe remained silent, lightly rubbing his warm hand against Zaine’s chilled one. “I was in a clearing in the woods back home. Everything was quiet at first until I was surrounded by a Japanese army. Small army…but fierce all the same.

I was trapped from all sides. I couldn’t get away.

Then my head was…”

“You were just dreaming,” Watanabe explains quietly. Cupping Zaine’s hand in his. “Due to your fever.”

“That or I’ve been reading _Sleepy Hollow_ one too many times,” Zaine says with a tired grin. “Have you heard of it?”

Watanabe ponders. He had read quite a few literatures. French literature and poetry he preferred all others. He shakes his head before answering quietly. “No…I have not.”

Despite how weary he was Zaine began to tell him a bit of Washington Irvine’s classic tale. About an unnamed Hessian soldier in the Revolutionary War whom got his head blown away by cannon fire. It’s said that even in reality his ghost can still be seen around the area. Now he didn’t know if it was the fever talking but the young captive found Watanabe to be very ‘friendly’ at the moment.

Polite even. No racial slurs tossed at him.

Then the war came up again.

“War does many things to people,” Watanabe murmurs softly. “First it is nothing but all talk. Bragging. How many people you will kill. Then enters the fighting. The blood. The questioning ‘Am I really doing the right thing? Is this the only way?”

“And it never goes away either.” Zaine whispered. “It begins again even when you close your eyes…I see it. My captain and my copilot being murdered. Heads lopped off right in front of me.”

Watanabe was not sure what made him say it. But those three words slip before his very lips. “I love you…”

“And I cannot return your confession.” Zaine softly says before going into another coughing fit, taking another small sip of tea after. “I know, deep down you’re a decent man…but we can’t be. There’s no question I felt something towards you…I’m sorry.”

The sergeant gives a low nod of understanding. There was no denying that he had felt something towards the young captive but it was true. A relationship of any kind would not work between them.

“I understand…now get some rest. You will need it if you are to get better.” He murmured.

Before he leaves he does lower his head to plant a kiss just underneath Zaine’s brow where a lone scar could be seen just underneath caressing it tenderly with his thumb. Just before he drifts off to sleep. Feeling another blanket atop of his other one.

_War does indeed do strange things to people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...I think my 'romantic' dialogue could use more work: 
> 
> And here we also have a little glimpse of Watanabe's more 'humane' side somewhat. I think even in the book they would talk of how he would be somewhat caring towards the captives but then in a split second, he would become a flat out lunatic. But I'm going more by the movie!Watanabe with this story and what the actor Miyavi himself actually said to *though don't hold me to it my memory has been shot lately orz* that he wanted to give the figure a human side or however you'd put it.


	9. Home

Winter came and went and was replaced yet again with sweltering, unbearable heat.

Despite the bruises that still lingered on his scarred back, Zaine works almost relentlessly alongside Louis and the others. Shoveling coal after coal in his basket, lifting it on his shoulders.

If I can take it…I can make it

His dear friend’s words repeating over and over in his mind.

They were beyond exhausted the next day however. Sweat dripping down their faces. Drenching their hair as they walk down a ramp. The basket felt ten times heavier than usual. “Louis,” Zaine whispered as they walked. Cringing at the limp the other had after one officer sprained his ankle. “The guards aren’t looking I don’t think…”

“You don’t have to ask.” Louis whispered back.

Cautiously as possible do the two males lean against a pole, practically groaning with relief sliding the baskets off for just a bit. It felt absolutely wonderful not having that huge weight on their shoulders.

It felt like Heaven.

Which…unfortunately turned to Hell in what seemed like a matter of seconds sadly when a Japanese guard storms over, grabbing each of them by the elbow thinking they were slacking off. “Sir please we were just-.” Zaine tries to reason, only to let out an ‘oof’ sound when he’s tossed to his knees in front of Watanabe.

Lying on the ground before Louis was a beam. A thick, heavy wooden beam.

A sick feeling pooled in Zaine’s stomach as he hears Watanabe tell Louis to pick it up. _T-That’s not possible…no one can lift that up. It has to weigh at least ten tons…_ hell maybe more than that but with much effort Louis hoisted it up over his shoulders. The Bird calls one of the guards over, speaking in English.

“If he drops it…shoot him.”

“It was my fault. I’m the one who should-.” At the sharp look Watanabe tossed at him, Zaine all but closes his lips. Not at all understanding how Watanabe could be so ‘soft’ and yet turn into a cold hearted man in seconds.

And so…he watches.

Louie gazed at the Bird with a look of unrelenting hatred. He had to hold that beam up no matter what.

Minute by minute his arms felt weak. He actually stumbles over yet he does not fall nor drop the beam. Tinker, Commander Fitzgerald, Meade and the others carried on with their work but spared anxious glances at the scene. Zaine was becoming more conscious of how much time was passing.

Five more minutes.

Then ten.

Again, Louie’s arms waver and the beam tips. Less and less blood was reaching to his head. Zaine could only imagine how dizzy he must be.

He and Louie lock eyes with one another for but a moment. Time ticking on. Something was going on inside of Louie. What it was, neither of them knew at the time. Even Watanabe was becoming nervous. How could he STILL be holding onto that damn beam?

“Don’t look at me…” Zaine suddenly hears Watanabe speak.

Upon lifting his gaze, he can see that Louie is in fact looking at him. Staring him right in the eyes as if saying _you aren’t breaking me. You can NEVER break me…_ and that sets Watanabe off.

With a crazed look in his eyes, Watanabe charges. He kicks Louie. He punches him, resulting the other to collapse.

He does not know what comes over him…but before long Zaine feels Watanabe’s blows upon his own body. Fitzgerald and the others look on, some swallowing heavily as Zaine covers Louie’s body with his own. Blocking most of the blows.

“Don’t…! Look…! At me!” Watanabe shouted in between kicks. Zaine buries his face into Louie’s hair, the other hanging onto him not letting go.

Watanabe stomps on Zaine’s back one, final time before collapsing himself to his very knees. His chest heaving up and down. Tears pooling in the back of his eyes. “Back to work…” he chokes out to every prisoner. When they do not he shouts again and thus they had.

The warden gives the two POW’s huddled together in a pathetic heap on the ground, giving a look of disgust before finally taking his leave.

Night after night.

Day after day would he still see them. Too exhausted to stand. Too exhausted to even breathe.

One night, he lifts Zaine up off of the ground. Carrying him with little effort to his office and lays him on his cot cleaning up the dirt and grime from his face.

“….Why do you do this to me?” Watanabe whispers to no one. And just like that. The great Mutsuhiro Watanabe sinks to his knees, buries his face in between and sobs silently like that of a scared child.

Zaine nor Louie would not hear from him in two years.

 

 

 

**~////~**

The POW’s listen to Commander Fitzgerald as he translates into English from another Japanese soldier that the war has finally reached ceaseation. In honor, of this ‘great day’ they were allowed to bathe in the Hokouro River.

But Louie, Zaine and many of the others knew what that meant.

They were going to die.

 _Well…at least we’ll be clean when we die_ Zaine thinks with bitter sarcasm as they’re marched through a seemingly long tunnel. Without the guards noticing, Louie slips his hand into his and they hold onto each other’s in a tight grip. If they were to die…at least it would be together.

As they wade into the water guards can be seen all around.

“Louie,” Zaine muttered.

“What?”

“….I just wanted to say I’m proud to have known you….It’s been a great honor. My friend.” Zaine chokes out.

“Back at you.” Louie whispered in return, resting his head against the others. Squeezing their eyes shut tight. Waiting for a bullet to pierce their heart or head.

But none of that happened.

There were no sounds of POW’s screaming in agony like Zaine had imagined. No wails of horror. Instead…he feels the shadow of a plane flying above them. _Don’t tell me they’re going to bomb us?_ He thinks with a swallow.

“Zaine…Zaine open your eyes.”

“Not now Tink. I’m saying my prayers.”

“You moron! We aren’t dead! Look at the insignia on that plane!”

He feels Tinker give a quick shake of his shoulder, hearing the water splash as the other jumps up and down. Excitement radiating off of him and every other soldier around him. That plane…was an _American_ jet fighter. American. “….We’ve been found?” The red head finally utters, watching as the other POW’s whoop and holler with utmost joy and relief.

“The war is over!!” He hears one man cry, nearly falling over when Tinker tackles him in a hug but he and Louie are too exhausted to even celebrate.

Although they are on the inside.

Supplies are soon dropped onto the prison camp grounds. Food. Real food. American cigarettes. Warm drinks. It all seemed so unreal. Like a dream within a dream. Smiling faintly at the sight of so many of his comrades fighting, Zaine leant against the barrack wall. When he shifts his gaze upward however, he blinks curiously to see Louie going up the stairway to Watanabe’s cabin office.

He follows slowly behind.

Eventually, he reenters the room where their tormenter once resided. Sliding down beside a battered and weary Louie against the wall. “…He already left.” Zaine muttered to him quietly. “Just a few hours ago.”

“Something compelled me to come up here,” Louie whispered in return. Resting his head against the wall. “I don’t know why…”

He was hesitant to speak at first. But he soon tells Louie of the times where Watanabe had been so careful and so gentle with him. They had no knowledge of what his personal life was like, yet, Zaine wondered if perhaps all Watanabe wanted was companionship as cliché as he thought that sounded. His anger towards the Bird eventually subsided.

And he had a feeling Louie’s would as well someday.

“Right now,” Louie muttered, grinning wearily at Zaine. “I…I just want to go home. That’s all I care about now.”

“You and me both.” Zaine said with a grin of his own.

**Several months later**

Both on their hands and knees, American soil was soon met by Louie’s and Zaine’s lips as they gave the pavement a big smooch once they got off the plane. Never in all his years of living did Zaine once think of ever kissing the ground being the slight germaphobe that he is.

Home.

They were finally, finally home.

Many American’s were clapping and cheering at the sight of them: Some waving ‘Welcome Home Soldiers!’ signs in the air.

“Louie!”

Looking out in the crowds, Zaine smiles fondly when he sees Louie’s family push their way through. His brother, Pete is the first tackling him in a hug soon to be joined by his mother, father and two sisters.

A laugh escaped their lips when Mrs. Zamperini actually kissed both sides of Zaine’s face, squeezing him in a tight hug as well.

When he pulls away from Mrs. Zamperini, that’s when he sees them.

A woman. With curly red hair. Wearing a white dress of the finest of silks. Tears stinging in her soft green eyes alongside her husband, a sixteen year old girl who bears a striking resemblance to her father and another young man, just a few months older than Zaine.

“ZAINE!” He hears the girl cry out first.

_Mother…father…Chihiro…Braun!_

Chihiro actually tackles him to the ground, both sobbing as they clutch one another tight only to be soon receiving the same greeting from his brother and parents. Louie’s mother and sisters wipe tears from their eyes at the beautiful family reunion, while Louie smiles softly at the scene. Burying his face in his mother’s hair.

 _We’re home…_ Zaine thinks over and over again, laughing softly feeling Braun ruffle his hair.

_And home is where we’ll always be in the end…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...that's that. I'm not going to lie: I was almost crying when I first watched Watanabe beat Louie after he held that beam up. That was such a powerful moment and hearing him shout 'Don't look at me!' yet Louie looks straight at him. 
> 
> I'm no Laura Hillenbrand. I'm certainly no Angelina Jolie but honestly, I'm somewhat pleased with this story at the end result. After receiving tremendous help from bellydancer giving me great advice on where to go with this I feel that I got it right you know? 
> 
> Although Watanabe and Zaine did not end up together *wow...that's a first for my OC stories ha* I really liked the route I went with it. They still care for one another of course, but, in the end I wanted to keep it realistic considering all that Watanabe had done to him and Louie. 
> 
> Hope that made sense X'3 I'm not always best at explaining things heh. 
> 
> And I'd also like to give a HUGE thank you to those whom have showed their support for this fic! <3 Mere words cannot describe. I was nervous as hell posting this thing but after receiving such great and encouraging responses I'm glad I did not give up on it like I wanted to at first. 
> 
> Also, do be on a look-out for a Louie themed story I'm currently writing next. With another OC of course. I hope when I post you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Again another BIG thank you to those whom supported this! You all are amazing <3


	10. Epilogue

It’s been a total of three years since Zaine moved from his little family cottage in Sleepy Hollow, New York and lived his life down by the sea side. He watches as the seasons come and go. Louie and his newlywed wife Cynthia Applewhite and his other friend Phil with his sweetheart Cecy would often join him.

Louie was indeed a changed man. The last time Zaine interacted with him since they’d been home, he found the other man drunk off his ass making a complete fool out of himself. They even got into a fist fight at some point which took Pete, Braun and many others to hold the two back. Sure they laugh about it now but it certainly was not humorous at the time by any means.

None of them really talked much about the war or imprisonment in fear of bringing up bad memories.

Chihiro would occasionally ask Zaine if Watanabe was truly as awful as the others said he was. But whenever he would look at the ten year old’s eyes he would simply tell her ‘Watanabe was…cruel yes. Not a question of the doubt. But, he seemed to be struggling inwardly with his own feelings. Each time I saw him he seemed very conflicted…scared even’.

Zaine never settled himself down and found a nice wife or husband. He was perfectly content with his single life style…yet all the same his mind would drift back to ‘The Bird’. When he heard on the news that two bodies were found on a mountain in Japan, one man and one woman his heart actually sunk.

Mutsuhiro ‘The Bird’ Watanabe…

Was announced deceased.

But Zaine did not believe such thing the more he thought of it and did his research. Watanabe may be a coward by definition, but enough to end his own life? Louie even thought the whole story was suspicious. And this was coming from the man whom wanted nothing more than to hunt him down and strangle the life of him…

Zaine could see that Louie’s hatred for the Japanese guards had ceased. After listening to preacher Billy Graham more than a few times, the hatred in Louie’s heart gradually stopped.

Feeling the strong desire to forgive rather than hate both men agreed.

More years had passed. Zaine had heard news that Watanabe was still in fact very much alive but again he evaded authorities with ease.

**~/////~**

Zaine and his newly adopted daughter an orphan from Japan after the Hiroshima bombings were currently preparing dinner one evening. Sasuki ‘Suki’ as he often called her was a bright child for the age of eight with a good natured spirit.

Three knocks sound on the outside of the front door causing Zaine to lift his head from chopping a squash for Butternut Squash soup. “Huh,” he muttered. “Now who could that be?”

“Would you want me to get it papa?” Suki had asked him wiping her hands on a mini apron he had sewn for her.

“Yes dear if you could.”

The little girl quickly rushed for the door before asking whom it was. As soon as Louie had uttered his name along with his wife Cynthia, Zaine nearly doubled over in shock. There.

Standing on his porch was none other than Louie Zamperini.

They had not seen one another for at least another year or so due to them both leading quite the busy lives. Tears pool in their eyes at the sight of one another before they give wide grins, Zaine quickly inviting the couple in due to how cold it is outside.

All was peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief bit of what Zaine's life was like after the war. I'm aware many soldiers after combat or captive go through a tremendous amount of PTSD, but, I wanted to also show that there are those whom can make it and function well in life. Doesn't mean they don't go through Hell still of course. 
> 
> Zaine and my future new *and possibly last OC* are somewhat symbols of those whom still show they've struggled yet made it through in the end like Mr. Zamperini.


End file.
